1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ear exfoliating swab system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the removal of dead cells and wax from inside the outer ear to reveal healthy new skin cells and improve circulation throughout the exterior of the ear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wide variety of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning devices previously devised and utilized for personal hygiene and a wide variety of additional purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,259 issued Apr. 11, 1989 to Stevens relates to an External Ear Cleaning Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,714 issued Sep. 7, 1993 to Barry relates to a Shower Personal Hygiene System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,434 issued Jun. 19, 1999 to Juarez relates to a Hand-Held Body Washing and Scrubbing Device.
While these devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an ear exfoliating swab system that facilitates the removal of dead cells and wax from inside the outer ear to reveal healthy new skin cells and improve circulation throughout the exterior of the ear.
In this respect, the ear exfoliating swab system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the removal of dead cells and wax from inside the outer ear to reveal healthy new skin cells and improve circulation throughout the exterior of the ear.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ear exfoliating swab system which can be used for facilitating the removal of dead cells and wax from inside the outer ear to reveal healthy new skin cells and improve circulation throughout the exterior of the ear. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.